


Fly the Friendly Guys

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: When Caroline moved her supernatural ride-sharing service to New Orleans, she had no idea the stubborn Hybrid King would be so territorial. And he better stop harassing her gargoyles before she showed him how a city should be ruled...





	Fly the Friendly Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> This is for a fantastic Klaroline author whom I really admire, coveredinthecolors! Her KC work, Between the Shadow and the Soul, is positively inspired and one of my favorite fics to read over and over! 
> 
> For your gift, I blended two of your favorite tropes: Fantasy AU with any sort of magical creatures and enemies to lovers. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: Some violence plus a side of smut later on that I couldn’t resist throwing in!

_“Tis best to weigh the enemy more mighty than he seems.”  
_― William Shakespeare

 

 

* * *

 

            The last time Caroline had seen a gargoyle this angry, it was because the cable company excluded the Lifetime Movies Channel from their basic package. In between gnashing their fangs and angrily stomping their hooves, she finally got the whole story — _and then it was her turn to be livid_. As a former priestess from Mystic Falls, she’d grown tired of her people’s narrow-minded views and elaborate rituals to worship the ancient ones — the gargoyles. So, she’d gathered a group of progressive gargoyles who were fed up with being worshipped and they relocated to the thriving supernatural city of New Orleans.

            Mystic Falls hadn’t provided many opportunities to learn marketable skills, but Caroline was a consummate planner with an enviable head for business, and after studying the local ride-sharing apps, she realized they could offer an innovative, completely unique experience to users. _Garguber_ , the gargoyle ride-sharing service, was an instant hit with both humans and the supernatural community. Their catchy marketing slogan, ‘Fly with a fantasy’, was emblazoned on billboards and buses, and all the local channels constantly ran their sleek commercial showcasing the gargoyles’ speed, strength and agility in addition to providing an eco-friendly, _flying_ alternative to the other ride-sharing services.   

            New Orleans had been a dream come true for Caroline and her gargoyle friends. _Until the Hybrid King of New Orleans decided to show an interest in her business_. At first, she’d been flattered that Klaus Mikaelson, a centuries’-old creature who had seen his share of business dynasties rise and fall, would be impressed by her creation. But it didn’t take her long to realize that his _real_ agenda was to recruit her gargoyles for his supernatural army.

            Not that Klaus succeeded. In fact, Caroline delighted in watching him spectacularly fail. She helped her employees establish their own union, she offered medical, dental and even tuition reimbursement. Her gargoyles were loyal to _her_ , not the insecure, immortal asshat who had the audacity to call himself ‘king’. She’d initially thought that after his first few overtures were soundly rejected, he’d give up trying to persuade her employees to join his army, but now her gargoyles were reporting that he’d invited them to a sumptuous feast at his estate to show what he could offer.

            Doing her best to keep calm as she knew her gargoyles would rip apart the whole block if they sensed her distress, she reassured them, “I’ll go take care of this. While I’m out, check with Matt for today’s schedule. And Larry found a new spa on Bienville Street run by a selkie who really has a knack for challenging skincare, so consider making an appointment for those rocky hides. We want our riders to be comfortable, okay?”

* * *

 

            The two muscle-bound hybrids at the imposing iron gate to the Mikaelson manor were far from polite when she arrived and asked to speak with Klaus. Her patience wore out once the misogynistic posturing began, so she used her magic to pin them to the gate. Once she crossed the threshold, she turned around, a wicked smile spreading as she channeled her gifts to cause the heavy gate to repeatedly slam shut with the hybrids still attached until they vomited like frat boys during pledge week. With a skip in her step, she wandered into the mansion, deciding the fastest route to the arrogant Hybrid King was to follow the screams.

            _The first time she’d met Klaus, she’d been on a cemetery tour when the Original appeared seemingly out of nowhere to make an especially bloody example out of a few redneck swamp wolves whose pack thought they could challenge him. She’d smoothly stepped out of the way from the tourist group who’d run screaming in terror. As a recent New Orleans transplant, she’d been curious to observe the supernatural community’s power structure firsthand. While she’d been impressed by the eloquence and creativity of his threats and subsequent torture, she’d miscalculated the splatter range and ended up sending Klaus a bill for her dry cleaning._

“It’s considered poor manners to arrive unannounced, love,” Klaus called out, smoothly sliding what appeared to be a vervain-laced blade deep into the bound vampire’s thigh. He added teasingly, “Surely that small town from which you hail imbued you with some semblance of etiquette?”

            _Damn that delicious accent of his that made everything he said sound marvelously seductive_. Rolling her eyes as she watched him slowly twist the long knife, Caroline stepped around the widening blood pool, acidly telling him, “And even a city slicker showoff should know better than to continue torturing a victim when company arrives.” Grimacing at the squelching sound the sharp tip made as it pierced an organ, she warned, “These are my favorite suede boots — I’ll expect you to replace them if you don’t watch those juicy bits.” 

            Flashing her a devilish smirk that made her heart inconveniently flutter, he pulled out the knife, toying with the razor-sharp tip as he corrected her, “Marcel is hardly a helpless victim, sweetheart.” He gestured toward a side table piled high with a variety of gory body parts — a fluffy, over-styled brunette scalp, a stringy, greasy black scalp, an assortment of mangled fingers and toes, and long, bloody strips of pale white skin — and explained, “He and two imbecilic brothers attempted to strike an alliance with the witches in a futile effort to dethrone me.” He casually reached out to cleanly snap Marcel’s elbow, allowing the dislocated joints to continue dangling over the screaming vampire’s head.

            “Seriously?!” Squinting her blue eyes at the heavy chains looped around an elegant crystal chandelier, she told him, “Like Marcel or whatever that goopy mess on the table over there used to be are serious threats. Just admit it — your wolf will get bored and in a couple of hours, you’ll loosen his shackles just enough to allow Marcel to escape and right before he flashes across the furthest boundary of your land, you’ll drag him back.”

            Klaus chuckled in delight, gray eyes twinkling as he admitted, “You know me so well, love. Although given that knowledge, I’m surprised you chose to face me without your gargoyle cohorts.”

            Raising her voice to be heard over the piercing wails of Marcel as Klaus viciously dug his hand into a gaping wound, she scoffed, “I had Jeremy drop me off on his way to pick up another customer because April went with Larry to check out the new spa. And unlike _some_ insecure asshats, I don’t need to amass a supernatural army to feel good about myself. The gargoyles are my friends and I’m here to tell you to back the fuck off and quit harassing them. They’re not interested in joining your bullshit supernatural war.”

            “ _Jeremy,_ the gargoyle,” he asked incredulously, “And _April_ and _Larry_? I assumed that as some of the oldest beings in creation, their names would be a bit more...dignified.”

            Stomping her boot in aggravation, Caroline shouted, “ _That’s_ what you got out of what I said? Seriously, you’re such an insufferable asshat. And trust me — I have enough asshats in my life already — ever since Councilman Saltzman tried to rally the city council to pass a bullshit ordinance limiting areas where my gargoyles can fly. That’s blatant gargoyle discrimination and I won’t stand for it!”

            “Ah, yes, Alaric, with his questionable views on the supernatural, certainly enjoys poking into the shadows where he most certainly doesn’t belong. Still, the wonderfully corrupt politician has his uses whenever I require certain _favors_ to keep my businesses above reproach in the human world,” he admitted with a sly grin.

            “What a surprise you’re buddies with a sleazy councilman,” she said flatly. “Look, I get you’re weirdly threatened by my business, but I promise me and my gargoyles are keeping out of both human and supernatural politics. So, stay in your lane, and we’ll stay in ours.”

            As she whirled around to storm off, Klaus flashed in front of her, his handsome face nearly close enough that she could nudge a dimple with her nose. Not that she’d fantasized about that. Ever. _Except once or twice. A day_. _Stop it_ _— your life is complicated enough_. “Perhaps I’ve no interest in _staying in my lane_ , sweetheart. I find myself fascinated by the little human priestess who’s earned the loyalty of such a fierce race of supernaturals.” He softly touched her cheek, his gravelly voice barely a whisper as he added, “Who bravely faces the Hybrid King alone and doesn’t flinch at the violence she sees within him.”

            _Seriously? Someone should just eat this pompous hybrid asshat already_. _Maybe me_ , she thought slyly, before quickly shaking her head to focus on the matter at hand. Arching an eyebrow, Caroline couldn’t help the snort of derision as she replied, “You don’t know the first thing about me — but I know enough to stay away from guys who refer to themselves in the third person. Plus, I’ve heard all about your numerous supernatural liaisons and have _zero_ interest in being an Original groupie.” 

            “Aren’t you a sharp-tongued little minx,” came a delighted chuckle from the top of the grand staircase that stood in the center of the marble foyer. An attractive man with a boyish face and a naughty smile nodded to her, “Kol Mikaelson, undoubtedly the most handsome of Nik’s brothers. And it’s truly a shame that I wasn’t the one to make your acquaintance first, sweet Caroline.”

            He winked at her, clearly enjoying the territorial growl that rumbled in Klaus’ chest. “Love your app, by the way. After all, who _doesn’t_ want to ride a gargoyle, eh? In fact, given Nik’s fixation on your gargoyles, I reckon he’s desperate for a _ride_...” Wiggling his eyebrows comically, he whisper-shouted, “But you’re mistaken if you think my brother has so much as glanced in the direction of an Original groupie much less shagged one since the day he came across a feisty blonde who soundly scolded him for ruining her cemetery tour.”

            Blue eyes widening at Kol’s unexpected confession, she glanced at Klaus, who glared at his brother while an embarrassed flush crept up his neck. “I told you I’ve been busy with a whole bloody kingdom to run,” he muttered, embarrassed.

            Suddenly feeling awkward and hating how her own cheeks started to redden at the thought of Klaus’ interest being genuine, Caroline quickly left, doing her best to remind herself that he was the enemy. _And she had no business complicating things further_.

* * *

 

            _The_ _sharp snap of leathery wings. Alaric’s terrified shrieks as he fell hundreds of feet. Her friends darting in and out of his freefall, lazily slicing their claws across his skin._ With an irritated sigh, Caroline stopped daydreaming about how she wished she could deal with the evil city councilman (instead of being civil and trying to schedule a meeting with his office to lodge her complaints — calls that Alaric clearly was dodging).  

            In addition to her issues with Councilman Saltzman, the Hybrid King continued to be a pain in her ass. This time, she didn’t bother trying to be pleasant to his hybrid guards — with a small a flick of her wrist, she pinned the burly men to the ostentatious front gate before storming into Klaus’ mansion to yell at him.

            He was hunched over an intricately carved board, deep in thought. Inwardly pleased to be breaking his concentration, she yelled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

            Stretching languidly, clearly exaggerating his movements to emphasize his well-toned torso, Klaus replied, “At the moment, love? Playing a bit of Skáktafl.” Glancing at his opponent, he added smugly, “And winning.”

            “Only because you were around to help invent it,” muttered the younger vampire under his breath.

            Huffing in annoyance, she happened to notice the unusual shape of the pieces they were moving. Morbid curiosity made her ask, “Are those fangs? Are you seriously playing a board game with vampire fangs?!”

            Shrugging in amusement at his minion’s obvious discomfort, Klaus replied, “Calm down, sweetheart. It’s not like Josh knew them — well.”

            “Whatever. I’m not here to address how ruling through fear and intimidation is the obvious marker of a lazy leader. How you want to wreck a perfectly good kingdom is your business,” Caroline retorted, watching with barely concealed delight the way his jaw tightened at her words.

            Josh’s eyes widened, and he quickly pushed away from the table, awkwardly stammering, “Yeah, so it seems like you two have this weird...thing happening now, so I’m going to just...go. So, yeah,” and then quickly flashed away, barely refraining from tripping over his feet.  

            Klaus’ bladed smile shouldn’t have had such a lethal effect on her senses, but there was something about that blatant danger that made her skin tingle. _Damn it. No Caroline_. _Bad_. “Besides foolishly goading a powerful immortal, was there another purpose for your visit? Kindly explain what’s gotten my fierce little human all riled up today.”

            “I’m not _your_ anything, you hybrid asshat,” she growled. “And I’m here because it turns out that in addition to being a shameless flirt, Kol is apparently a vindictive hacker whom you asked to upload a virus into my Garguber ride app!” Tossing back her blonde curls angrily, she added, “Now, every time someone downloads my app, they’re subjected to some truly awful journal entries from self-absorbed, broodypants vampires!”

            His lips quirked as he acknowledged with faux innocence, “There certainly seems to be no shortage of those in my city. I merely thought your users might appreciate the insight into such a complex species.”

            With her hands on her hips, she snorted, “Please. Immortal creatures feeling the supposed weight of their immortality and choosing to be the unnecessarily angsty soundtrack to New Orleans’ supernatural population? Pass.” Pointing a finger, she threatened, “And don’t think you’ve won, either — Matt and April are both pursuing advanced degrees in computer science and are nearly finished untangling Kol’s nasty code from our app.”

            He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as his smirk deepened in amusement. “I wish your gargoyles luck — Kol is a mischievous imp and enjoys coding almost as much as a sorority car wash.”

            Caroline allowed a hint of smugness to enter her expression as she gleefully told him, “Oh, they won’t need luck — once I announced that Garguber is offering free rides to those who donate to the relief fund we’ve set up for victims of the Hybrid King’s childish temper tantrums, several faction leaders reached out to offer their support.”

            Blue eyes twinkling as she watched the color drain from his face, she explained, “It seems the Lockwoods, the Guerrera wolf clan and the French Quarter and Ninth Ward Covens all have pulled their support from your upcoming supernatural summit in favor of buying Garguber a superior, far more secure app, complete with immensely powerful anti-hacking hexes.” 

            “You dare to side with my enemies,” he growled, leaping from his chair as his eyes bled a furious gold. “You think to challenge me, love?!”

            There was that traitorous shiver again. _No one should be that attractive while trying to menace_. “I told you that my gargoyles and I have zero interest in this city’s politics as long as you left us alone. You didn’t keep up your end of the bargain, so maybe you’re secretly relieved someone’s stepping up to show you how to rule New Orleans properly,” Caroline goaded him with a playful grin.

            “I may fancy you, but my patience wears thin, little human. It’s foolish to assume your paltry priestess’ magic can protect you,” he threatened, black veins crawling underneath his searing gaze as he flashed in front of her.

            _Time to put this smug asshat in his place._ Finally giving into the insistent tug of her ancestral bloodline, she allowed herself to partially transform. Pointed bat ears poked out of her blonde curls as her ivory skin roughened into a rocky hide. Power radiated throughout her newly muscled limbs, and she easily gripped the Hybrid King by his throat, slamming him into the wall.

            Klaus’ gray eyes widened, shock registering on his handsome face as he took in every startling detail of her semi-transformed state. “You’re...not human?”

            “Seriously? You thought you and your minions were the _only_ hybrids in this city,” Caroline taunted, slowly removing her claws from his throat. Enjoying keeping him off-balance, she placed the dripping tip of one claw in her mouth. That first bite of the Original’s blood left her breathless, the spice and age of him flooding her senses. “Half-human, half-gargoyle,” she explained, “no wings, though,” she grumbled mulishly.

            Blinking slowly as though trying to reconcile what he thought he knew about Caroline with what he suddenly saw before him, he reached out to touch her sharpened cheekbones. In a hoarse whisper, he declared, “I’ve seen sweeping vistas of nature’s endless bounty, centuries of priceless artwork. And yet yours is a beauty that makes me ache in a way I haven’t since I was human.”

            Caroline’s breath caught in her throat at his words. His touch was soft despite the roughness of her skin, and for the first time since they met, she was at a loss for words. _He was her enemy. Remember?_

He suddenly looked awkward as the tips of his ears reddened slightly. He mumbled, “And Alaric’s not avoiding your calls. I ate him after your last visit.”

            _The Hybrid King ate one of his most useful allies for her?_ All rational thought fled her mind and instinct took over as she surged forward, kissing him with all the pent-up fury and passion she’d been feeling since their very first argument.

            At his grunt of surprise, she plunged her claws into his curls, tugging insistently on the ends as she explored his mouth. Of course, Klaus quickly recovered from his shock, taking control of their desire-filled kiss as he lifted her off her feet, pressing her against the edge of the table. Her t-shirt dress rode up as she molded her thighs around his waist, pulling him closer.

            She ground her center against his prominent bulge, causing him to shudder as wolf gold flared in his heated gaze. A quick swipe of his claws easily ripped open her dress, and that subtle lip lick of his made her vibrate with need. Growing impatient with his teasing smirk, she clenched one fist, summoning her magic to rip open his zipper.

            Caroline’s boldness seemed to snap Klaus’ tenuous control, and with a sexy growl, he pushed her to the table’s polished surface, scattering the vampire fangs across the room in his haste. His feather-light touches along her thighs made her core ache in anticipation, and as she arched up, she noticed the gouges in his neck were still healing. That first swipe of her tongue made them both moan, and she allowed her fangs to emerge just enough to dig into the edge of his wound for a proper taste.

            Klaus bent his head to her collarbone, his hybrid fangs smoothly sliding beneath her skin. She’d never allowed another to drink from her, and the blood high made her feverish and dizzy with want.

            “You are a revelation, Caroline. Tell me, love, do you feel as good as you taste,” he rumbled, using his tongue to smear a messy trail of her blood along her breasts.   

            Panting against his lips, she replied, “Find out, Hybrid King.” She spread her thighs just enough to taunt him, and he eagerly pushed inside, filling her until they both cried out in ecstasy. She raised her hips, meeting his powerful thrusts as she raked her claws along his back. She loved the feel of his muscles, the way they flexed and strained to bring her pleasure.

            A low whine escaped as she clenched around him, and when he traced an inquisitive fingertip along the sensitive points of her ears, she came with a hoarse cry. As she blissfully rode out her orgasm, Klaus’ thrusts became more languid, but the heat of his gaze showed he was nearing his peak as well. One final clamp of her walls had him groaning helplessly, and he gave a shudder before collapsing against her.  

            Blood, sweat and sex swirled together to create an intoxicating feast for the senses and the beast within Caroline hummed in pleasure as her arousal spiked once more. Coyly looking up at Klaus through her lashes, she saw the way the hybrid gold flashed in his gaze, and she knew they were far from finished.

            Klaus reverently caressed the sharp angle of her monster’s cheekbone, a gentle smile appearing. “It seems Kol was right all along — I do want to ride a gargoyle.”


End file.
